Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3 = \dfrac{x}{2}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $2$ $ 3 {\cdot 2} = \dfrac{x}{2} {\cdot 2} $ Simplify: $6 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{2}} \cdot \cancel{2}$ $x = 6$